


let these walls crumble

by miaXaim



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaXaim/pseuds/miaXaim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel is ready; anything else that tries to stand in his way now will be swiftly burned away. Set during KH3D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let these walls crumble

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: boundaries  
> Character/Pairing: Axel, mentions of Yen Sid and the three good fairies  
> Word Count: 300  
> Authors Notes: Set during KH3D, right before a rather defining moment for Axel, so beware potential spoilers. Written as part of a drabble challenge.

Axel holds himself perfectly still, biting down on all the sarcastic comments that are bubbling up, while the three good fairies wave their wands about and layer him with spell after spell; for protection, Yen Sid explains, voice grave, and while Axel mostly takes him seriously there's still something faintly exasperating about magical sparkles floating in the air and dotting his vision. But he can feel the protection each spell bestows on him, spreading through his body and settling over him like a second skin. It's faintly unsettling, but his discomfort is overshadowed by the need that made these spells a necessity.

Axel can no longer traverse through the corridors of darkness, and the worlds have not opened up their paths to him. He's been training since the moment he arrived at this tower, but the Keyblade will not answer his call. Yen Sid says that he is able to open up a path for him, but there are certain dangers involved; traversing to worlds between realms has never been easy, particularly with one as unstable as the World That Never Was, and it is still possible that the worlds will outright reject him if he tries.

If he had his way, Axel would leave immediately, damn the consequences; the more time he wastes here, the more likely it is that he will miss his chance and the focal point of his future will be lost. But he cannot risk himself unnecessarily in that way, cannot sacrifice the heart that has finally returned to him or sacrifice the promises he's made. Thus, the magic.

So when the fairies finally finish their enchantments, the spells weaving and locking together to form a barrier, Axel is ready; anything else that tries to stand in his way now will be swiftly burned away.


End file.
